Die Nacht, in der alles seinen Anfang nahm
by Jamie15
Summary: Die letzte Nacht der Potters, zwei Leben gehen zu Ende, eines wird auf mysteriöse Weise gerettet und die Macht eines schrecklichen Zauberers wird auf kurze Zeit gebrochen ...


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und all die Charaktere, die mit ihm verbunden sind, gehören nicht mir. Ich hab' sie mir lediglich ausgeborgt um mein (nicht vorhandenes) kübstlerisches Talent zu erproben._

_Sorry, kein 'Dead Famous' Kapitel heute. _

_Vor einiger Zeit hab' ich diese kleine One-Shot für meine beste Freundin, Lily13, geschrieben. Es geht, wie der Titel sagt, um die letzte Nacht der Potters. Ich hoffe, sie ist nicht zu scheußlich geworden! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, im Nachhinein, Lily!_

_

* * *

_

_One-Shot_

**Die Nacht, in der alles seinen Anfang nahm**

Die Tür barst mit einem entsetzlichen Laut aus ihren Angeln und Lord Voldemort, in seiner Jugend bekannt als der ehrgeizige und überaus intelligente Tom Riddle und jetzt der schrecklichste schwarze Magier aller Zeiten, trat ein, den langen, schwarzen Zauberstab erhoben.

Lily, die den eineinhalb Jahre alten Harry fest gegen ihren Brustkorb gedrückt hatte, wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. James hingegen stellte sich wie eine schützende Wand vor sie und versperrte somit dem dunklen Lord die Sicht auf die junge Mutter und ihr Kind.

„Du hast uns also zu guter letzt doch gefunden …", sagte er im Flüsterton. „Wurmschwanz, du …"

Ein hohes, gackerndes Lachen unterbrach James, noch bevor er den ehemaligen Rumtreiber mit einer passenden Bezeichnung schimpfen konnte. „Wurmschwanz sagst du? Ja, in der Tat ist mir diese Kreatur, die wirklich ungemein viel Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Namensvettern aufweist, heute schon einmal begegnet. Und du kannst dir sicher auch denken warum, nicht wahr? In all den Jahren seiner wirklich erbärmlichen Dienstleistungen, hat er mir heute zum ersten Mal eine wirklich wichtige Information überbracht …" Voldemort ließ erneut sein mitleidloses Lachen erklingen. „Oh James, James, James … du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er vor mir niederkniete und verkündete, er könne mir die Potters ausliefern, die Potters, nach denen ich schon so lange vergeblichst suchte …" Voldemorts und James Blicke trafen sich und während James sein gegenüber so hasserfüllt anstarrte, wie es einem Menschen nur möglich war, spiegelte sich in Voldemorts Augen die Vorfreude auf das Duell, das jede Sekunde entbrennen musste.

Schließlich brach Voldemort den Blickkontakt wieder, jedoch nicht ohne ein höhnisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen.

„Wie ich sehe bist du noch immer der gleiche Tor, der du bei unserem letzten Treffen warst … dein Starrsinn wird dich heute das Leben kosten und anders, als bei unseren letzten Begegnungen werden mir deine Frau und vor allem der kleine Harry -" Bei diesen Worten flammten Voldemorts Augen gefährlich auf. „- nicht entkommen."

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen!", rief James, zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprang wutentbrannt auf Voldemort zu. „Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort wehrte den Entwaffnungszauber mit einer beinahe beiläufig wirkenden Handbewegung ab, und statt die Zielperson zu treffen, zerschmetterte der Zauber eine der Vasen, die in der Nähe der Eingangstür standen.

„James, James, James … oder sollte ich vielleicht besser Krone sagen? Einer meiner Todesser meinte, dass du dich in deiner Schulzeit von deinen Freunden oft mit diesen Namen anreden ließt. Ein eigenartiger Name, aber zugegeben, er passt zu dir und deiner Arroganz, die du mir selbst im Angesicht deines Todes noch zu zeigen wagst -"

„Halt die Klappe!", verlangte James, wütender als je zuvor. „Was hast du mir schon über Namensgebung zu sagen? ‚Voldemort', anders ausgedrückt ‚Flug des Todes, ts, wie furchtbar kreativ, sich genau nach der einen Sache zu benennen, vor der man am meisten Angst hat! Oder hast du die Suche nach dem ewigen Leben endlich aufgegeben!"

„James …", hauchte Lily angsterfüllt, sich dessen sicher, dass ihr Mann nun endgültig zu weit gegangen war. Und wirklich wurden Voldemorts Augen sogar noch schlitzartiger, als zuvor, sodass er nun mehr denn je einer Schlange glich.

„Crucio!", rief er mit beinahe überschnappender Stimme und James, der die Gefahr bereits erkannte, noch bevor ihr Angreifer überhaupt den Zauberstab erhoben hatte, schob Lily zur Seite und rief ihr, noch während er ins Gefecht sprang, zu: „Lauf, Lily! Nimm Harry und lauf weg! Ich halte ihn auf!"

Als Lily einige Sekunden später immer noch zögerte, fügte er hinzu: „Lauf! Ich bitte dich! Tu's für Harry und LAUF!"

Das letzte Wort musste er schon beinahe brüllen, um das Kampfgetöse zu übertönen, das mittlerweile entfacht war. Familienbilder wurden reihenweise von Tischen gefegt und eine Blumenvase um die andere zersprang, entweder von einem roten oder grünen Blitz getroffen.

Lily zögerte noch für weitere fünf Sekunden, doch schließlich schluckte sie all ihre Widersprüche hinunter, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürzte aus der Eingangshalle in das sonst so wärmende Wohnzimmer des Hauses. James hatte Recht. Sie musste Harry von hier fortbringen.

Sie knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg, zur Hintertür des Hauses. Durch das Wohnzimmer hindurch, den Gang entlang, Küche und da war sie!

Doch gerade als sie die Tür erreichte erschallte hinter ihr ein gellender Schrei, gefolgt von einem lauten Aufprall. Lily schrak aufs Ärgste zusammen und drehte sich, nur sieben Meter von der Türe, die ins Freie führte, entfernt, zögerlich um.

Zweifel überkamen sie.

Einerseits wusste sie, dass sie Harry möglichst schnell von diesem Ort fortbringen musste, denn sie wollte um keinen Preis riskieren, dass ihrem kleinen Schatz etwas passierte, aber andererseits kämpfte ihr Mann nur zwei Zimmer weiter mit dem abscheulichsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten, und die Chancen, dass er aus diesem Duell lebend hervorgehen würde, standen nicht unbedingt gut. Sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach im Stich lassen!

Lily verharrte noch einige Sekunden in ihrer Position, nur wenige Meter von der Tür entfernt, bevor sie schließlich einen Entschluss fasste.

Sie wandte der Haustüre endgültig den Rücken zu und eilte in Richtung des Kinderzimmers des kleinen Einfamilienhauses. Dort angekommen beugte sie sich über das Gitterbett, das in einer Ecke des Raumes stand und legte den kleinen Harry, der mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu schreien und nun nur mehr leise vor sich hinschniefte, in sein Bettchen.

Es half alles nichts. Wenn sie jetzt das Haus verließe, würde ihr Gewissen sie ihr Leben lang mit dem Gedanken plagen, James alleine zurückgelassen zu haben. Er alleine konnte unmöglich gegen Voldemort bestehen, aber wenn sie gemeinsam vorgingen, konnten sie unter Umständen ein weiteres Mal entkommen.

Sie presste ihre Lippen ein letztes Mal gegen eine von Harrys samtigweichen Wangen, und verließ anschließend das Zimmer, jedoch nicht ohne zuvor einen Schutzzauber auf das Zimmer gelegt zu haben. Anschließend verschloss sie die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Voldemort und ihrem Ehemann.

Doch noch bevor sie die Eingangshalle erreichte hörte sie die eiskalte Stimme Voldemorts den wohl tödlichsten Fluch, den es gab, aussprechen. Ein Fluch, von dem sie gehofft hatte, dass er ihr nie wieder in ihrem Leben begegnen würde.

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

Ein Sirren, ähnlich dem eines Pfeils, erklang und Sekunden später leuchtete grünes Licht unter dem Spalt der Tür, die von der Eingangshalle in das Wohnzimmer führte, durch.

Lily schlug eine Hand über ihren Mund, den Tränen nahe, als sie Voldemorts gackerndes Lachen in dem nebenan liegenden Raum hörte. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, und obwohl ihr all ihre Sinne rieten, ihre Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und verdammt noch mal zu _rennen_, blieb sie wo sie war.

Schritte erklangen im Nebenzimmer, die sich langsam der Tür näherten. Lily begann zu zittern und wich Schritt für Schritt von der Tür zurück, ohne diese eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Der Türknopf drehte sich langsam nach links und schließlich öffnete sich die Tür vollständig um Voldemort zu enthüllen, der grinsend in der Tür stand.

„Hallo, Lily …"

Lily keuchte und wirbelte blitzschnell auf ihrem Absatz herum, um sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg zu Harrys Kinderzimmer zu machen.

Sie musste Harry holen und dann möglichst schnell von hier fliehen, andererseits würde es ihm wie James ergehen und das wollte sie um jeden Preis verhindern.

Schon erschallten hinter ihrem Rücken die ersten Flüche. „Crucio! Crucio! Nun, bleib doch endlich stehen du dummes Mädchen! Ich verspreche, ich werde dir auch nicht wehtun … zumindest nicht zu sehr …" Voldemort lachte ein weiteres Mal gackernd auf.

Lily wich den Flüchen, die ihr Voldemort hinterher warf, knapp aus und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie den Gang, der das Wohnzimmer, die Küche und Harrys Zimmer miteinander verband, endlich erreichte.

Eilig hob sie alle Zauber auf, die sie zuvor gesprochen hatte, stürzte sich in das Kinderzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Die Unsinnigkeit dieser Aktion wurde ihr erst einige Sekunden später bewusst, doch schloss sie, dass sie keine Zeit hatte, sich darüber zu wundern. Sie hob Harry geschwind aus seinem Gitterbett und war gerade dabei, das Fenster aufzumachen, um aus diesem zu fliehen, als hinter ihr die Tür regelrecht explodierte.

Holzsplitter flogen durch das ganze Zimmer und schreiend duckte sich Lily hinter den kleinen Laufstall.

Panik, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte durchströmte ihren Körper in Wellen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wie würde sie, wie würde Harry hier jemals lebendig wieder rauskommen?

Sie konnte Schritte hören, die langsam auf sie zukamen, und wusste, dass ihr Ende gekommen war. Sie wünschte sich nur, es würde irgendeinen Weg geben Harry zu retten …

Die Schritte kamen hinter ihrem knienden Körper zu stehen und langsam öffnete Lily die Augen. Es überraschte sie, dass Voldemort den tödlichen Fluch noch nicht ausgesprochen hatte, doch wahrscheinlich wollte er sie noch ein wenig quälen, ähnlich wie eine Schlange ihre Beute in Sicherheit wiegt, bevor sie sie tötet.

Lily sah ein letztes Mal in das Gesicht ihres kleinen Schatzes. Als die Tür geborsten war, hatte er unweigerlich wieder zu schreien angefangen, doch nun, da sich wieder alles beruhigt hatte, war er wieder still geworden. Mit großen, runden Augen lächelte er in das Gesicht seiner Mutter hinauf und gurgelte glücklich. Dann sah er an ihr vorbei und deutete aufgeregt hinter sie. „Sss!", hisste er und streckte die Zunge hervor. Vermutlich wollte er damit an die Ähnlichkeit Voldemorts und einer Schlange anspielen.

Lily schloss beinahe müde die Augen und wandte sich um, darauf bedacht, Voldemort so wenig wie möglich von Harry zu zeigen.

Groß, dünn und schrecklicher als jemals zuvor stand Lord Voldemort über ihr und grinste sie an. „Oh, Lily … Du willst doch nicht jetzt schon auf die Knie fallen, oder?"

Hastig stand Lily auf und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Du bekommst Harry nur über meine Leiche!", rief sie entschlossen.

„Das ist aber Schade, denn ich will deine Leiche überhaupt nicht. Ich bin nur an der des süßen, kleinen Harrys interessiert …" Bei dem letzten Satz ahmte er höhnisch eine Babystimme nach bevor er wieder sein kaltes, hohes Lachen erschallen ließ. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und machte einen Schritt in ihre Richtung.

Lily wich um dieselbe Distanz vor ihm zurück.

„Jetzt geh schon zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen! Geh weg da! Oder willst du, dass ich dich auch noch töte?"

„Lieber mich, als Harry!" Sie schluckte einmal, als sie sah, wie er den Zauberstab gefährlich nahe in ihre Richtung schwang. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich und Harry jemals aus dieser tödlichen Lage befreien sollte. Also griff sie zu ihrer letzten Möglichkeit. Ihre Stimme wurde leise. „Bitte! Ich flehe dich an, verschone Harry! Hab' Mitleid und nimm mich an seiner Stelle!"

Doch Voldemort hatte niemals Mitleid gehabt und er würde auch niemals welches haben. Stattdessen lachte er Lily aus. „Du willst, dass ich dich an seiner Stelle töte? Dass ich Mitleid mit ihm haben soll? Lily, Lily … du hättest Komikerin werden sollen … Aber wenn du nicht zur Seite weichen willst, dann werde ich dich wohl oder übel töten müssen … Stirb in dem sicheren Gewissen, dass du deinen kleinen Schatz schlussendlich nicht retten konntest …"

Und mit diesen Worten hob er den Zauberstab. „_Avada Kedavra!_"

Plötzlich war das Zimmer mit grünem Licht erfüllt und sie konnte ein Sirren, ähnlich dem eines Pfeiles, auf sich zukommen hören. _Bitte, bitte, welcher Gott auch immer zuhört, lass Harry nicht sterben! Bitte! Ich -"_

Sekunden später fiel Lily Potters Körper mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden, ihre nun leeren Augen gegen die Decke gerichtet.

Harry, der zur Zeit des Aufpralls immer noch in ihren Armen gelegen hatte, wand sich aus ihrem nun laschen Griff und krabbelte auf den Boden neben seiner Mutter.

Verständnislos sah er sie an und drückte mit seiner kleinen Hand gegen ihren Arm. „Mama?", fragte er verwirrt, da sich seine Mutter nicht mehr bewegte und einfach so umgefallen war, den Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Voldemort näherte sich ihm leisen Schrittes. „Endlich …", wisperte er und hob zum letzten Mal an diesem Abend seinen Zauberstab, um den letzten der Potters zu töten.

Harry blickte von dem Gesicht seiner Mutter auf und sah von Voldemort zu dessen Zauberstab und wieder zurück. „Mama?", fragte er erneut.

„Du wirst deiner Mama bald Gesellschaft leisten … Bestell ihr schöne Grüße von mir, du Bengel! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Und zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend wurde das Haus von grellgrünem Licht erleuchtet. Doch anders als zuvor, kippte die Person, die der Fluch treffen sollte, nicht tot um.

Stattdessen prallte der Todesfluch von der Stirn seines Opfers ab, hinterließ lediglich eine Narbe, die wie ein Blitz geformt war, und schnellte daraufhin zurück zu seinem Urheber.

Voldemort schrie gellend auf, als ihn sein eigener Fluch traf und das Haus explodierte regelrecht. Trümmer flogen in alle Richtungen hinfort, Möbel die Sekunden zuvor noch neu und schön zum ansehen gewesen waren, wurden zerfetzt und das Dach wurde mitsamt des Dachstuhls vom Haus gerissen und landete mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm ein paar Meter weiter, in der Nähe des kleinen Baches.

Wie durch ein Wunder blieb Harry unversehrt.

Als sich der Staub legte konnte man die ersten Rufe und Schreie auf der Strasse hören. Die Muggel, die bei dem Tumult natürlich aus den Betten geschrocken waren, eilten nun allesamt auf das zerstörte Haus der Potters zu. Doch es würden noch mindestens zehn Minuten vergehen, bis der erste von ihnen das Haus erreichen würde, da es auf einem Hügel, etwas oberhalb des kleinen Dorfes, Godric's Hollow, lag.

Währenddessen hatte sich in dem kleinen Haus wieder Stille breit gemacht, nur unterbrochen von den Schreien des kleinen Kindes, das inmitten der Trümmer saß und auf dessen Stirn ein tiefer Schnitt prangte. Gelegentlich stich der Wind um die Überreste der Mauern oder des Daches, säuselte leise sein trauriges Lied und nahm die Überreste Voldemorts' Körper, Staub, mit sich. Doch plötzlich entstieg aus ebenjenen Überresten etwas. Es hatte keinen Körper und wies eher Ähnlichkeit mit Gas oder einer Wolke auf, doch hatte es ein Gesicht und aus diesem Gesicht glühten dieselben roten Augen, die einst Voldemorts gewesen waren.

Harry starrte sie angsterfüllt und mit tränenverschmierten Gesicht an und rückte näher an den toten Körper seiner Mutter, der halb unter einem Rest der Mauer begraben lag. Doch es griff ihn nicht an, starrte ihn nur ein letztes Mal hasserfüllt an, bevor es mit einem entsetzlichen Schrei in die stille Nacht floh.

Eine leichte Brise kräuselte den strubbeligen Mob an Haaren, der sich auf Harrys Kopf befand und trieb das rote Blutgerinnsel, das aus der frischen Wunde auf der Stirn trat, auf seine linke Stirnhälfte. Mit einem gequälten Brüllen wandte sich Harry ängstlich an seine Mutter.

„Mama?", fragte er wieder, doch seine Mutter antwortete ihm nicht.

Sie würde ihm nie wieder antworten.


End file.
